Encounters & Tangencies
by Draco's CoffeeGirl
Summary: Hier meine neueste Story. Es geht um Angelina und Fred. Die Jahre sind vergangen und plötzlich steht eine ihm wohl bekannte Person in Freds Laden. Was sie wohl hinführt?
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_

_Hier meine neue FF, wie bei Teachers in Love schon angekündigt. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Ich kam auf das Pairing, als ich irgendwann mal bei rumgestöbert habe und war so fasziniet davon, dass ich gleich eine eigene FF dazu angefangen habe. Leide gibt es nur sehr wenige FA-Stories auf Deutsch, aber das wird sich hoffentlich bald mal ändern._

_Natürlich geht auch wieder ein großer Dank an meine Beta BdW, die momentan ein bisschen krank ist. Einen Gute-Besserungs-Knuff an dich. Ich hoffe, er hilft dir genauso sehr, wie der erste ;) Achja, ihre Story ist übrigens absolut lesenswert zwinker (Sie heißt "Abyssus abyssum invocat", also unbedingt mal lesen!)_

_Natürlich gehört nichts mir, sondern alles der wunderbaren J. K. Rowling (außer den Charakteren, die ich selbst erfunden habe. Welche das sind, werdet ihr schon selbst herausfinden), und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, sondern schreibe FFs nur zum Spaß und natürlich, um meine Leser zu erfreuen zwinker_

_So, und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß bei dieser Story. Bisher sind zwei Kapitel geschrieben, das dritte ist in Arbeit. Und wie viele es werden sollen, das weiß ich noch nicht._

_Liebe Grüße, Kim.

* * *

__**Chapter 1**_

„Einen Augenblick, ich bin gleich bei Ihnen!", rief Fred aus dem Lager, als er die Ladentür hörte.

Es war der Morgen des 20. Dezembers und _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze _war ein beliebtes Ziel, um noch eine Kleinigkeit für die Kinder zu besorgen. Deshalb hatten Fred und George seit Anfang Dezember auch alle Hände voll zu tun und so langsam sehnte Fred sich danach, auch mal einen Tag ausspannen zu können.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er, während er die Tür zum Lager hinter sich schloss, denn dort sah es momentan aus, als habe eine Bombe eingeschlagen, und das sollten die Kunden lieber nicht sehen.

Als er endlich aufblickte, sah er direkt in zwei haselnussbraune Augen, die ihn verschmitzt angrinsten. Er starrte sein Gegenüber an, denn mit ihr hätte er beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet.

„Angelina! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er völlig verdattert, doch sie lachte nur und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Fred! Wie schön dich zu sehen! Ich kam zufällig an eurem Laden vorbei und ich hätte mir es bestimmt niemals verziehen, wenn ich euch beiden dann nicht auch Hallo gesagt hätte.", antwortete sie und grinste ihn an.

„Und wir hätten es dir auch niemals verziehen! Oh Mann, das ist echt mal eine tolle Überraschung! Was hast du die letzten Jahre so getrieben? Nachdem du in Hogwarts fertig warst, habe ich nichts mehr von dir gehört, nur dass du nach Amerika gegangen bist."

Fred dachte daran zurück, als er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

_Damals waren Fred und George noch einmal nach Hogwarts gekommen, als all ihre Freunde ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten. Sie hatten einen netten Abend zusammen verbracht und noch bis weit in die Nacht hinein geredet. _

_Alle waren sehr traurig gewesen, dass sie nun nach sieben Jahren, in denen man sich jeden Tag gesehen hatte, auseinander gehen würden. _

_Einige, darunter auch Angelina, wussten noch nicht genau, was sie eigentlich machen wollten, und so gingen sie ins Ausland. Angelina hatte sich für Amerika entschieden, und seitdem hatte Fred auch nichts mehr von ihr gehört_

_Der Einzige, zu dem er und George all die Jahre überhaupt regelmäßigen Kontakt gepflegt hatten, war ihr Freund Lee Jordan, der sich seinen Traum wahr gemacht hatte und nun als Kommentator von wichtigen Quidditch-Spielen unentbehrlich geworden war. Durch diesen Beruf hatte er eine Menge Freizeit, die er leidenschaftlich gerne als Aushilfe bei seinen Lieblingszwillingen verbrachte._

_Aber Lee war natürlich nicht der einzige Mitarbeiter, den Fred und George sich im Laufe der Jahre zugelegt hatten. Sie hatten einen weiteren Laden in Hogsmeade eröffnet, den George mit seiner Freundin Mary leitete, die er inzwischen geheiratet hatte. _

_Fred war für den Laden in der Winkelgasse verantwortlich, wobei er Lee und eine Hexe namens Verity als Hilfe hatte. Lee half zwar eher unregelmäßig aus, wodurch der freie Nachmittag, den Fred oder Verity dadurch hatten, immer unverhofft war. Die beiden hüteten sich jedoch davor, sich zu beklagen, denn es war recht angenehm, wie sie zugeben mussten._

Fred schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Angelina, die gerade seine Frage beantwortete.

„Ach, weißt du, ich habe ein Jahr bei Muggeln gelebt, und mich mit Aushilfsjobs durchgeschlagen, um herauszufinden, was mich interessieren würde. Und irgendwann, als das Kind der Familie, bei der ich gelebt habe, plötzlich krank wurde, musste ich es pflegen, denn die Eltern hatten beide einen Job. Und da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mir das auch als Beruf vorstellen könnte.Daraufhin habe ich mit der Ausbildung zur Heilerin angefangen und seit einem halben Jahr arbeite ich jetzt schon im St. Mungo's. Das war die Kurzfassung", sagte sie lachend und zeigte dabei ihre tadellosen Zähne, die ihn anstrahlten.

Und, wie er feststellen musste, ihr Lachen war immer noch so ansteckend, wie es schon damals gewesen war.

„Ihr seid aber auch nicht gerade faul gewesen, wie ich das sehe.", bemerkte sie, während sie sich umsah, und sie hatte Recht. Fred hatte den Laden nach seinen Wünschen und Vorstellungen umgebaut, denn George hatte sich ja in Hogsmeade frei entfalten dürfen.

Dem Umbau waren einige Wände zum Opfer gefallen, so auch die, die die Räumlichkeiten des Nachbarladens von denen der Weasleys getrennt hatten.

Mit dem Ergebnis war Fred sehr zufrieden, denn nun wirkte der Laden nicht mehr voll gestopft, und gleichzeitig hatte er mehr Platz für neue Erfindungen geschaffen, die er und George meist an den Wochenenden in Georges und Marys Haus in Hogsmeade herstellten.

„Ja, ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass wir ein bisschen mehr Platz gut gebrauchen könnten, und dann war der Nachbarladen zufällig gerade frei, was ich als einen Wink des Schicksals interpretiert habe."

„Seit wann glaubt Fred Weasley denn ans Schicksal?", neckte ihn Angelina und grinste frech.

„Tja, das ist irgendwann passiert. Fred Weasley ist endlich erwachsen geworden, ich glaube, daran liegt es.", antwortete er und musste selbst lachen, als er in Angelinas vergnügt blitzende Augen sah.

„Wo ist denn George? Wenn er genauso ‚erwachsen geworden' ist, dann werde ich euch als verhext melden müssen, denn die Wörter Weasley-Zwillinge und erwachsen können nicht in einem Satz verwendet werden, das ist unmöglich!"

„Nun, da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, George ist in Hogsmeade und betreut unseren Laden dort. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass er noch um einiges vernünftiger geworden ist, denn er ist verheiratet und seine Frau passt schon darauf auf, dass er keinen Unsinn mehr macht."

Damit schien seine ehemalige Teamkollegin wirklich nicht gerechnet zu haben, denn sie schaute ihn verblüfft an und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Das ist ja geradezu unheimlich! Ich glaube, ich werde nie wieder _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ betreten können, so wie ihr euch verändert habt, das halte ich nicht aus, glaube ich.", behauptete sie mit ernster Miene und einzig ihre Augen verrieten, dass sie scherzte.

„Das kannst du mir nicht antun! Da kommt einmal eine halbwegs annehmbare Frau in meinen Laden, die nicht nur Scherzartikel kaufen will, sondern mich besuchen will, und dann möchte sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben, weil ich erwachsen geworden bin.", protestierte er laut und sah sie gespielt traurig an.

„Halbwegs annehmbar?", rief Angelina entrüstet und kniff ihre Augen zusammen.

„Ja, das ist alles, was ich dir bieten kann. Aber du könntest mich ja vom Gegenteil überzeugen.", erwiderte er herausfordernd, worauf sie ohne Zögern einging.

„Das werde ich. Und für das halbwegs annehmbar wirst du am Boden kriechend um Vergebung bitten, das verspreche ich dir!", sagte sie drohend und grinste ihn an.

„Also, ich bin heute Abend kurz vor Ladenschluss wieder hier, und dann werde ich dir das Gegenteil beweisen. Aber jetzt muss ich los, denn sonst lässt mich mein Chef heute Abend nicht rechtzeitig gehen."

Und ohne eine weitere Antwort von ihm abzuwarten war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden und er konnte sich nur noch damit begnügen, ihr verwirrt und gleichzeitig belustigt nachzuschauen.

Er musste zugeben, er hatte sich sehr gefreut, sie wieder zu sehen. Sie waren damals in Hogwarts gute Freunde gewesen, hatten sich immer gut verstanden, und er hatte es sehr schade gefunden, dass sie sich irgendwann aus den Augen verloren hatten. Doch sie war immer für eine Überraschung gut und plötzlich - nach sechs Jahren Funkstille - stand sie einfach so in seinem Laden.

Noch mehr aber freute er sich auf den folgenden Abend, an dem sie sich schon wiedersehen würden.

**oooOOOooo**

Wie versprochen stand Angelina kurz vor Feierabend wieder im Laden und wartete darauf, dass Fred aus dem Hinterzimmer kam.

Gleich darauf erschien er mit seiner Jacke in der Hand. Er sah ziemlich gut aus, mit seiner lässigen Jeans und ohne Zaubererumhang. Angelina sah ihn lächelnd an, während er seiner Mitarbeiterin Verity sagte, sie könne den Kassenkram liegen lassen, er würde das später zusammen mit George erledigen, denn die beiden wollten noch ein paar Scherzartikel herstellen. Dann wandte er sich Angelina zu und verließ mit ihr seinen Laden.

„Und, wohin wollen wir gehen?", fragte er, während er sie ansah und sein Blick an ihr hinunter glitt. Sie trug einen schwarzen Mantel, und darunter eine Jeans. Auch sie hatte auf ihren Umhang verzichtet.

„Ich dachte, das hättest du dir überlegt. Immerhin hatte ich schon die Idee zu diesem Essen.", erwiderte sie und sah ihn dabei herausfordernd an.

„Das stimmt aber nicht ganz", widersprach er und hielt ihrem Blick stand. Wie sehr hatte er es früher genossen, sie herauszufordern und mit ihr zu streiten. Ihre Augen hatten immer geglitzert, wenn er sie wütend gemacht hatte und dann war sie noch hübscher, so empfand er es zumindest. Oder wenn sie wegen einem seiner zahlreichen Streiche lachen musste, dann leuchteten ihre Augen auch.

„Ich meine, eigentlich hatte ich die Idee zu diesem Essen. _Du_ hast nur den Termin bestimmt. Außerdem bin ich ein Gentleman, und bei uns heißt es ‚Ladys First', und zwar in allen Angelegenheiten." Sein Grinsen war triumphierend, während Angelina die Augen verdrehte und grinste.

„Ich muss sagen, du hast mich heute Morgen gut getäuscht. Aber in Wirklichkeit hast du dich kein bisschen geändert, Fred Weasley!"

Fred grinste sie an, denn er fühlte sich wieder wie in der Schule, oder beim Quidditch. Diesen Ton kannte er nur zu gut von ihr, wenn er mal wieder eine anzügliche Bemerkung losgelassen hatte. Oder aber er war einfach nur mal wieder unachtsam gewesen, woraufhin sie meist gezwungen gewesen war, einen halsbrecherischen Looping zu fliegen, um einem Klatscher entkommen zu können.

Die beiden entschieden sich für ein Restaurant in der Winkelgasse, das gerade neu eröffnet worden war. Sie redeten über alte Zeiten und über das, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war.

**oooOOOooo**

„Also, Angelina. Wie kommt es, dass du keinen Mann hast. Eine so attraktive Frau wie du kann mir nicht erzählen, dass sie keiner will.", fragte Fred, während sie gerade den Wein probierte.

„Nun, ich hatte bis vor einigen Monaten einen Freund, aber dann hat er Schluss gemacht. Und du, hast du eine Freundin?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage.

„Nein, mir geht es genauso wie dir. Vor einem Jahr hat meine damalige Freundin mich für einen anderen Mann verlassen. Dabei hatte ich schon ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie zu heiraten. Doch sie hat mir die Entscheidung schließlich abgenommen.", erwiderte er und seufzte.

„Das tut mir leid. Aber ich bin mir sicher, du wirst bald wieder jemanden finden, mit dem du glücklich wirst.", meinte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Dankbar erwiderte er es und wandte sich dann dem Kellner zu, der soeben an ihren Tisch getreten war.

**oooOOOooo**

Wenig später brachte der Kellner auch schon das Essen. Beide mussten zugeben, dass sie ziemlichen Hunger hatten und so wünschten sie sich einen guten Appetit.

„Hast du in den letzten Jahren etwas von den anderen gehört? Was macht Lee?", fragte Angelina plötzlich, während sie sich ein Stück Kartoffel in den Mund schob.

„Lee geht es gut. Er hilft ab und zu im Laden aus. Er hat seinen Traum verwirklicht und kommentiert jetzt Quidditch-Spiele. Aber von den anderen habe ich seit unserem letzten gemeinsamen Abend in Hogwarts nichts mehr gehört. Haben sich Alicia und Katie nicht bei dir gemeldet? Ihr wart doch immer so gut befreundet.", bemerkte Fred.

„Doch, zu den beiden habe ich noch Kontakt, wenn auch nur lose. Wir schreiben uns ab und zu, aber leider kommt das immer seltener vor." Ihr schien es wirklich Leid zu tun, dass sie ihre Freundinnen nicht mehr öfter sah.

„Ehrlich gesagt hat es mich sehr verwundert, dass George mit einer anderen Frau verheiratet ist. Ich dachte immer, er und Alicia kommen eines Tages zusammen. Sie haben wunderbar zueinander gepasst.", bemerkte sie plötzlich in das kurze Schweigen hinein.

Fred schaute sie überrascht an, musste ihr dann, nachdem er kurz darüber nachgedacht hatte, jedoch zustimmen. „Ja, da hast du Recht. Das habe ich damals in Hogwarts auch ein paar Mal gedacht. Aber nach der Schule sind die Beiden nicht gerade im Guten auseinander gegangen und das hat wohl jede gemeinsame Zukunft zerstört."

„Was meinst du damit? Haben sie sich etwa gestritten?", fragte Angelina verwirrt, denn sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, von Alicia jemals ein schlechtes Wort über George gehört zu haben.

„Sie hat es dir nicht erzählt? Nun, Alicia hatte damals einen anderen Freund. George war ziemlich wütend auf sie und deswegen haben sie sich immer öfter gestritten. Irgendwann herrschte dann Funkstille und die hat seitdem angehalten. So hat George es mir zumindest erzählt.", fasste Fred die Geschehnisse von damals kurz zusammen.

„Das wusste ich gar nicht. Das erklärt ja doch einiges. Schade eigentlich. Die beiden sollten sich auf jeden Fall wieder versöhnen, finde ich. Vielleicht wird das ja auch eines Tages passieren.", hoffte Angelina und lächelte Fred an.

„Ja, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Irgendwann werden sie sich bestimmt noch einmal treffen und dann werden sie sich versöhnen."

Nach dem Essen gingen sie noch ein Stück durch die Winkelgasse spazieren.

**oooOOOooo**

„Ich liebe die Winkelgasse in der Weihnachtszeit. Aber noch mehr habe ich Hogwarts an Weihnachten geliebt. Weißt du noch, der riesige Tannenbaum in der Großen Halle? Irgendwie haben die Lehrer es geschafft, ihn jedes Jahr noch schöner aussehen zu lassen als im Vorjahr."

„Ja, das stimmt. Er war wirklich immer schön geschmückt." Die beiden gingen ein Stück schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Fred schließlich wieder etwas sagte. „Wo feierst du eigentlich Weihnachten?"

„Bei meinen Eltern, wie jedes Jahr. Ich wünsche mir zwar immer, dass ich doch noch für den Feiertagsnotdienst in St. Mungo's eingetragen werde, aber mein Chef hat darauf bestanden, dass ich die Festtage zu Hause verbringe."

„Wieso, magst du Weihnachten bei deiner Familie nicht?", fragte Fred verwundert. Er genoss die Tage, die er im Fuchsbau verbringen konnte, und leider kam es nur noch an Weihnachten vor, dass die gesamte Familie mal zu Hause war.

„Nicht wirklich. Also, ich mag meine Familie, aber an Weihnachten sind sie immer schrecklich anstrengend. Meine Mutter kriegt sich nach spätestens drei Stunden mit meiner Tante über das Essen in die Haare, und dann wünsche ich mir meistens, ganz weit weg zu sein. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie furchtbar das ist!", sagte sie und in diesem Moment sah sie wirklich sehr bemitleidenswert aus. Fred spürte, auch wenn er es nur schwer glauben konnte, dass sie nicht übertrieb.

„Ich muss jetzt nach Hause, ich habe morgen Frühschicht. Aber danach komm ich mal bei euch vorbei. Ich brauche noch ein ungefährliches Geschenk für meinen kleinen Neffen. Der schwärmt immer von euren Sachen.", erzählte sie.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen. Ich werde dir unsere besten und ungefährlichsten Angebote vorführen.", sagte er und grinste sie an.

Sie umarmten sich und sie war schon einige Meter gegangen, als Fred ihr noch etwas nachrief: „Angelina!" Sie wandte sich um und sah ihn an.

„Ich hoffe, du kommst jetzt öfter bei uns vorbei. Der Abend war nämlich wirklich sehr schön, und vielleicht können wir das ja bald mal wiederholen."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_, wo sein Bruder wahrscheinlich schon auf ihn wartete. Angelina sah ihm noch lächelnd nach, dann machte auch sie sich auf den Heimweg.

**oooOOOooo**

„Hey, Bruderherz, wo hast du gesteckt? Ich warte seit einer Stunde auf dich.", begrüßte George seinen Bruder genervt, als dieser das Hinterzimmer betrat.

„Na, wie es scheint, hast du die Zeit ja gut rumgekriegt, indem du schon ein paar von den neuen Kugelschreibern hergestellt hast. Sehr gut!", erwiderte Fred, ungerührt von dem Gemecker seines Bruders.

„Allerdings, die sind einfach zu verzaubern. Die anderen Sachen wollte ich mit dir zusammen machen. Mich würde es aber trotzdem interessieren, wieso du mich hast warten lassen."

Fred lachte, denn der anfänglichen Wut war eine plötzliche Neugierde gewichen, wie er sie nur allzu gut bei seinem Zwillingsbruder kannte.

„Wenn es dich so brennend interessiert; ich hatte eine Verabredung."

„Mit wem? Wie heißt sie, wie sieht sie aus? Jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen." George schienen diese Neuigkeiten sehr zu verwundern, und Fred konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Seit der Beziehung mit Carrie hatte er nicht viel Interesse an Frauen gezeigt, um nicht zu sagen gar keins. Deswegen war diese Verabredung mit Angelina schon etwas Besonderes gewesen, nämlich seine erste nach einem Jahr.

„Du kennst sie, Bruder! Sie kam heute Morgen heiteren Himmels in den Laden und dann haben wir uns zum Essen verabredet."

„Verdammt Fred, wer ist es denn?", drängte George nun ungeduldig, denn natürlich wollte er es jetzt unbedingt wissen.

„Angelina Johnson.", erwiderte Fred und grinste seinen Bruder an, dem die Kinnlade herunterklappte.

„_Die_ Angelina Johnson? _Die_, mit der du dich in Hogwarts dauernd in die Haare gekriegt hast? _Die_, die dir beim Weihnachtsball den Kopf verdreht hat, weil sie so toll aussah?" George schien sehr verwirrt und wurde es noch mehr, als Fred nickte.

„Wow! Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Du siehst noch recht gut aus, deswegen geh ich davon aus, dass es ein schöner Abend war? Wie wäre es, wenn du mir mal ein paar Einzelheiten erzählst."

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten die Brüder damit, neue Sachen zu produzieren, während Fred von seinem Abend mit Angelina erzählte. Und George kam der Verdacht, dass es wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sei, bis er Angelina als Freds neue Freundin vorgestellt bekommen würde.Doch das behielt er mit einem erfreuten Grinsen für sich und hörte stattdessen seinem Bruder weiter zu, der inzwischen nicht mehr von seiner Verabredung sprach, sondern zu den Monatseinnahmen übergegangen war.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als George seine Jacke und seine Unterlagen zusammen packte, um zurück nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren.

„Ach, Fred, bevor ich es vergesse: Was schenkst du eigentlich Harry und Ginny? Ich meine, Ronnie ist ja einfach, und für Mum und Dad habe ich auch schon etwas, aber bei den beiden zerbrechen wir uns schon seit Anfang Dezember den Kopf. Hast du eine Idee?"

Fred hatte leider auch keine Antwort darauf, doch er versprach seinem Bruder, darüber nachzudenken und ein bisschen in der Winkelgasse zu stöbern, um etwas zu finden, dass sie den beiden schenken konnten. Und er hatte auch schon eine Idee, mit wem er das tun würde.

Als er endlich den Laden abgeschlossen hatte und sich auf den Weg in seine Wohnung machte, fiel ihm plötzlich etwas auf.

Alle anderen, die an Weihnachten im Fuchsbau sein würden, hatten einen Partner und größtenteils waren sie auch schon verheiratet. Sogar Ron hatte seine bessere Hälfte in Hermine gefunden – _Ron_!

Doch er hatte niemanden! Dabei hatte er bis vor einem Jahr gedacht, dass sein Leben endlich in normalen Bahnen verlaufen würde. Er hatte sich mit seiner damaligen Freundin Carrie, von der er glaubte, sie sei die Liebe seines Lebens, sogar einen Hund zugelegt. Sie sprachen über Zusammenziehen, Haus bauen und so weiter, doch dann plötzlich – einen Tag vor Weihnachten hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass er für sie keine Zukunft gebe. In Wahrheit hatte sie einen anderen Mann kennen gelernt, einen angesehenen Zauberer aus Griechenland, der ihr mehr bieten konnte als Fred. Die nächsten Wochen und Monate waren eine einzige Qual für Fred gewesen. Einfach alles hatte ihn an sie erinnert, und es war schwer gewesen, über sie hinwegzukommen. Doch er hatte es geschafft und fühlte sich nun endlich bereit für eine neue Beziehung.

Natürlich würden die ganze Familie und alle Freunde ihn nicht übersehen, doch er hatte niemanden, der unter dem Mistelzweig auf ihn wartete, um von ihm geküsst zu werden. Und er hatte niemanden, der an Weihnachten ein Geschenk von der Person bekommen würde, die ihm am meisten auf der Welt bedeutete.

Das waren frustrierende Gedanken und Fred schlug sich die ganze Nacht noch mit ihnen herum, während er wach lag und über seine Situation nachdachte…

* * *

_So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review mit eurer Meinung. Ich bin nämlich sehr gespannt, was ihr davon haltet._

_Wer jetzt Feuer gefangen hat und noch andere Sachen von mir lesen möchte (nein, ich mache keine Werbug für mich g) der hat natürlich die Möglichkeit. Meine andere Story heißt "Teachers in Love" und darin geht es um Draco und Hermine. Klickt einfach mal rein, wenn ihr Lust habt._

_Bis bald, Kim._

_PS: Die Update-Geschwindigkeit hängt wie immer von eurer Review-Geschwindigkeit ab ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Ihr Lieben!_

_Endlich geht es weiter, und es tut mir sehr Leid, dass es nicht schneller geklappt hat. Weiterhin wird die Story im 2-Wochen-Rhythmus upgedatet, denn die Schule spannt mich zurzeit sehr ein. _

_Bevor ich euch aber jetzt auf den Txt los lasse, muss ich erst noch zwei Sachen loswerden. Als erstes ein großes Dankeschön an meine Beta BdW, deren Stories absolut lesenswert sind mit dem Zaunpfahl wink_

_Und als zweites natürlich ein dickes fettes großes Riesen-Dankeschön an meine Reviewer… Freut mich, dass ihr die Story gefunden habt. Und an all die Schwarzleser da draußen: Ein Satz reicht mir schon, also scheut euch nicht! ;)_

_Jetzt geht's aber los._

_Viel Spaß, eure Kim.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2**_

„Hey Fred!", sagte plötzlich eine ihm vertraute Stimme, und er schreckte von seinen Finanzplänen auf.

„Angelina, hallo! Du hast dein Versprechen also gehalten.", bemerkte er grinsend und trat hinter der Ladentheke hervor.

„Notgedrungen. Schließlich stellt ihr immer noch die besten Zauberscherzartikel her. Und da nimmt man ein Wiedersehen mit dir schon mal gerne in Kauf.", erwiderte sie, und ihre funkelnden Augen verrieten, dass es ihr eine Menge Spaß machte, Fred zu ärgern.

„Na, das höre ich doch immer wieder gern, dass die Frauen nur an meinem Laden interessiert sind. Weißt du, wie weh das tut?", fragte er sie getroffen und hielt sich die Hand an die Brust.

Angelina musste bei diesem Anblick lachen, denn er hatte auch noch die Augen geschlossen und sein Gesicht hatte einen schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck angenommen.

„Und jetzt lacht sie auch noch! Sie hat wohl keine Ahnung, wie verletzend ihre kalten Worte auf die Männer wirken." Bei diesen Worten hatte er die Hände gen Himmel gestreckt und nun wandte er sich um und rief zu seiner Mitarbeiterin, die weiter hinten im Laden ein Regal einräumte: „Verity, wieso sind Frauen nur so unbarmherzig und kalt?"

Die Angesprochene folgte grinsend dem Ruf und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Ladentür sich erneut öffnete und Kundschaft eintrat. Fred sah einen Mann mittleren Alters eintreten, der zu seinen Stammkunden gehörte.

„Mr. Redley, Sie kommen wie gerufen! Bitte unterstützen Sie mich und überzeugen Sie diese Dame hier, dass meine Anwesenheit den Besuch meines Ladens durchaus nicht in negativer Weise beeinträchtigt – eher umgekehrt!" Die letzten beiden Worte hatte er in Richtung Angelinas ausgerufen, die sich inzwischen kaum noch halten konnte vor Lachen.

Mr. Redley ging sofort auf Freds Spaß ein, und sagte mit ernster Miene zu Angelina: „Also wirklich, Miss, wie können Sie den armen Mr. Weasley nur so kränken? Es ist doch durchaus eine Bereicherung, dass er einem mit so viel Inbrunst die Wirkung jedes einzelnen Scherzartikels, den er führt, erklären kann. Und da darf man ihm auch nicht übel nehmen, dass er einen manchmal selbst zum Versuchskaninchen machen möchte."

„Das habe ich doch bei Ihnen noch nie gemacht!", rief Fred nun ehrlich entrüstet, woraufhin alle um ihn herum lachen mussten. Dann wandte sich Mr. Redley an Verity, die ihn in jene Ecke des Ladens führte, in der sie bis eben noch ein Regal neu eingeräumt hatte. Fred und Angelina indes mussten erst einmal wieder tief Luft holen, bevor er ihr ebenfalls ein Regal zeigte, in welchem sich die harmlosesten Scherze befanden, die _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ zu bieten hatte.

Sie entschied sich für einen Kopflosen Hut, einen Juxzauberstab und eine Packung Kanarienkremschnitten.

„Hast du jetzt schon Feierabend?", fragte Fred, während sie zur Kasse gingen.

„Ja, ich hatte heute Frühschicht. Den restlichen Tag habe ich frei.", erwiderte Angelina.

„Hast du denn noch irgendwas vor? Ich bräuchte nämlich Hilfe bei der Auswahl eines Geschenkes. Vielleicht hättest du Lust, ein bisschen mit mir bummeln zu gehen und dabei etwas Passendes zu finden?"

„Gern. Ich habe heute eh nichts anderes vor.", lächelte die junge Frau Fred an, der daraufhin ebenfalls erfreut grinste.

Er holte nur noch schnell seine Jacke und sagte Verity Bescheid, dann waren die beiden auch schon draußen.

oooOOOooo

„An was hattest du denn gedacht?", wollte Angelina wissen, während sie langsam die Winkelgasse hinunter schritten.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung. Es soll für Ginny und Harry sein. George und ich haben uns gestern schon einmal darüber unterhalten und wir haben ausgemacht, dass ich ein Geschenk suche. Aber ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was den beiden gefallen könnte, oder worüber sie sich freuen würden.

„Die beiden sind doch verheiratet, oder?", fragte Angelina, und sie zog die Stirn kraus. Als Fred nickte, sprach sie weiter.

„Wie wäre es dann mit einer Friedensstatue?", schlug sie vor.

Fred sah sie zweifelnd an, worauf sie grinsen musste.

„Du scheinst keine Ahnung zu haben, wovon ich rede.", bemerkte sie, woraufhin er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Eine Friedensstatue ist eine Statue, die den Frieden im Haus bewahren soll. Man stellt sie im Wohnzimmer oder irgendwo im Haus auf und sie sorgt dafür, dass ein Streit nicht eskaliert. Sie nimmt den Bewohnern des Hauses die Aggressionen und vermittelt zwischen ihnen, indem sie jeden, der an ihr vorbeigeht, in einen beruhigenden Duft einwickelt oder irgendetwas in dieser Richtung unternimmt. Und das wahrscheinlich tollste dabei ist, dass man ihr Aussehen selbst bestimmen kann. Sie sieht aus wie ein unförmiger Klumpen, wenn man sie kauft, aber dann packt man sie aus und kann ihr sagen, wie sie sich verändern soll.", erzählte Angelina.

„Das ist ja super. Das wäre das optimale Geschenk für die beiden. Ich denke zwar nicht, dass sie sich streiten, aber wenn sie es irgendwann doch mal tun sollten, könnte es leicht eskalieren. Sowohl Ginny als auch Harry sind ja nicht gerade die Ruhe in Person.", überlegte Fred.

„Angelina, du bist wunderbar. Die Idee ist einfach klasse!", rief er und umarmte sie, woraufhin sie ihn erst verdutzt ansah, dann jedoch erfreut lächelte, weil sie ihm hatten helfen können.

Sie zeigte ihm ein Geschäft, wo es die Friedensstatuen zu kaufen gab und er bestand darauf, sie anschließend noch zu einem Kaffee einzuladen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich auch so eine Statue für meine Familie kaufen.", grinste Angelina, während sie an ihrem Kaffee nippte.

„Wirklich so schlimm?", fragte Fred und schaute sie mitleidig an.

Sie nickte und erzählte ihm vom letzten Weihnachtsfest, an dem sich ihre Mutter und deren Schwester über den Menüplan derart in die Haare gekriegt hatten, dass sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen hatten. Angelina hatte daraufhin versucht, den Streit zu schlichten und hatte sich selbst in die Küche gestellt. Letzten Endes hatte das jedoch nur dazu geführt, dass ihre Mutter und ihre Tante auch nicht mehr mit ihr sprachen, denn sie hatte das Essen in den Augen ihrer Familie erst recht ruiniert.

Während ihrer Erzählung imitierte Angelina ihre aufgebrachte Mutter, woraufhin Fred sich beinahe an seinem Kaffee verschluckt hätte.

oooOOOooo

Am Abend betrat Fred erschöpft aber fröhlich seine Wohnung. Er setzte sich auf seine Couch und blätterte im Tagespropheten, den er morgens nie schaffte zu lesen, als es plötzlich klopfte.

Er schlenderte zur Tür, öffnete sie und sah sich seinem Bruder und seinem besten Freund Lee gegenüber stehen.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte er verblüfft, während die beiden sich an ihm vorbeidrängten.

„Wir dachten, wir besuchen dich mal. Lee hat überraschend mit zwei Flaschen Met mitgebracht, der im Eichenfass gereift ist und unbedingt heute noch getrunken werden muss, bevor er an Geschmack verliert. Und da wir die niemals ohne dich genießen würden, sind wir hier.", erklärte George und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Lee tat es ihm gleich und stellte die beiden Flaschen des wertvollen Getränks vor sich auf den Couchtisch.

Fred holte drei Gläser aus dem Schrank und stellte sie ebenfalls auf den Tisch.

„Na, dann erzähl mal, alter Junge. Was gibt's neues bei dir?", begann Lee, während er sich und den Zwillingen Met einschenkte.

„Ach, hat George ausnahmsweise mal nicht direkt alles an dich weitergequatscht? Bruder, ich bin überrascht.", grinste Fred und sein Bruder streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Und das tue ich auch sonst nicht, denn ich bin kein Klatschweib.", versuchte George sich zu verteidigen.

„Ich habe ihm lediglich gesagt, dass es Neuigkeiten gibt und das auch nur, weil Lee mich gefragt hat.", setzte er noch hinzu, woraufhin Fred wissend grinste.

„Ich lasse die Frage, ob deine Frau davon schon weiß, einfach mal aus, denn ich denke, ich kenne die Antwort sowieso.", feixte Fred.

„Jungs, jetzt reicht es. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon ihr redet. Also, Fred, was gibt es denn Neues?", schaltete sich Lee nun erneut ein.

Nun blieb Fred wohl nichts anderes übrig, als Lee von seinem Treffen mit Angelina zu erzählen.

„Du bist mit Angelina ausgegangen? Mit unserer Angelina? Mit Angelina _Johnson_? _Die_, die dich immer aufgezogen hat? _Die_, mit der du auf dem Weihnachtsball warst?", fragte Lee ungläubig und starrte seinen Freund an. Dann fing er an zu lachen und klopfte Fred auf die Schulter.

„Das ist doch super! Wie geht es ihr? Was hat sie gesagt? Was hat sie in den letzten Jahren so getrieben?", fragte Lee, der seiner Neugierde mal wieder alle Ehre machte.

„Es geht ihr ganz gut, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Sie arbeitet als Heilerin im St. Mungo's und vorher war sie in Amerika und hat dort bei Muggelfamilien gelebt.", erwiderte Fred.

„Und wann seht ihr euch wieder? Das war doch hoffentlich keine einmalige Sache, oder? Oder hat es dir etwa nicht gefallen?", bohrte Lee weiter und Fred seufzte ergeben auf, bevor er seinem Freund und seinem Bruder alles genauer erzählte.

„Doch, es war sogar sehr nett. Und wir haben uns schon wieder gesehen. Angelina brauchte nämlich noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, das sie dann bei mir im Laden gekauft hat. Und anschließend hat sie mir geholfen, ein passendes Geschenk für Harry und Ginny auszusuchen."

Nun wurde auch George hellhörig, denn immerhin war er an diesem Geschenk beteiligt. „Was hast du denn gekauft?"

„Eine Friedensstatue. Das ist eine Statue, die den Frieden im Haus erhalten soll. Sie strömt beruhigende Düfte aus, wenn es im Haus Streitereien gibt. Und man kann selbst bestimmen, wie sie aussehen soll. Deswegen ist sie momentan auch noch ein unförmiger Klumpen."

„Das klingt ja nach einer guten Sache. Wenn Harry und Ginny sich mal streiten, ist es sicherlich hilfreich, dass sie etwas haben, das sie beruhigt. Immerhin sind sie ja beide hitzig.", bemerkte George.

„Du musst Angelina unbedingt von Mary und mir für diesen tollen Einfall danken."

„Und dann kannst du sie auch gleich von mir grüßen.", warf Lee ein.

„Werde ich tun. Aber jetzt genug von mir, was gibt's denn Neues bei dir, Lee? Ich meine, du warst schon seit zwei Woche nicht mehr bei mir im Laden und normalerweise kommst du doch alle paar Tage vorbei, wenn auch nicht immer zum Helfen.", fragte Fred und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ach, ich hatte in letzter Zeit viel Stress. Aber das ändert sich wieder. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich ausgerechnet in der Weihnachtszeit hängen lasse."

„Das macht doch nichts.", winkte Fred ab.

„Aber wenn du Probleme hast, kannst du jederzeit zu uns kommen, das weißt du doch, oder?", sagte George und schlug Lee freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, woraufhin dieser lächelte.

„Ja, das weiß ich, Jungs. Und ich danke euch dafür. Aber es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung.", versicherte er nochmals.

oooOOOooo

Eine Stunde später waren die beiden Flaschen Met geleert, doch Fred hatte noch eine Flasche Feuerwhisky im Schrank stehen, den er nun hervorholte.

„Sag mal, Fred, wie sieht es denn jetzt aus mit Angelina? Versteht ihr euch gut? Könnte daraus vielleicht mehr werden?", fragte Lee, nachdem sie einige Minuten schweigend beieinander gesessen hatten.

Fred blickte ihn verwirrt an und wurde leicht rot.

„Ich habe sie vor gerade mal zwei Tagen wieder gesehen und bis jetzt haben wir uns zwei Mal getroffen. Meinst du nicht, dass es ein bisschen zu früh ist, um mich so etwas zu fragen?", erwiderte er.

„Nein, denke ich eigentlich nicht. Ich meine, du hast dich seit einem Jahr nicht mit einer Frau verabredet. Dann kommt Angelina plötzlich daher, die du, wie ich mich zu erinnern glaube, auch in der Schule schon attraktiv fandest, und schon hast du ein Date mit ihr. Da werde ich als dein Freund ja wohl noch fragen dürfen.", sagte er und blickte ihn eindringlich an.

„Aber Angelina ist ja auch nicht irgendeine Frau. Ich kenne sie schon seit Jahren. Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Das gestern war ein Treffen unter Freunden, die sich länger nicht gesehen haben. Da ist doch nichts dabei!", entgegnete Fred.

„Und was war das heute? Eine alte Bekannte hätte sich bestimmt nicht dazu bereit erklärt, ihren freien Nachmittag für dich zu opfern, zumal dieser im St. Mungo's doch eher selten ist. Nicht jede Frau wäre mit dir einfach so mal schnell ein Geschenk kaufen gegangen.", warf Lee ein.

„Das ist doch Blödsinn. Angelina und ich, wir sind gute Freunde. Und wir teilen das gleiche Schicksal. Da wird man sich doch wohl spontan zu einem gemeinsamen Einkauf entscheiden dürfen."

Damit schien das Thema für Fred erst einmal abgehakt zu sein, denn er goss in die drei Gläser noch einmal einen Schluck Feuerwhisky und sah seinen Bruder durchdringend an, was für George so viel bedeutet wie: Bitte lass uns das Thema wechseln!

George tat ihm den Gefallen, und erzählte noch etwas von ihrer Mutter, die ihm heute einen Brief geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte für dieses Jahr eine besondere Überraschung geplant, weswegen sie einen Scherzartikel aus dem Laden ihrer Söhne brauchte.

„Was wollte sie denn haben?"

„Instant-Finsternispulver."

Alle drei wunderten sich darüber, was das wohl für eine Überraschung sein könnte und wofür Mrs. Weasley das Pulver brauchte, doch ihnen fiel nichts ein, und so gaben sie es schließlich auf.

Nachdem sie auch diese Flasche geleert hatten, verabschiedeten sich die beiden von Fred und disapparierten.

Kurz vor dem Einschlafen dachte Fred noch einmal über Angelina nach, und ihren heutigen gemeinsamen Tag. Und er lächelte, als der Schlaf ihn übermannte…


	3. Chapter 3

_Jaa, auch hier geht es noch einmal weiter, und dieses Kapitel ist sogar noch teilweise gebetat. _

_Liebe BdW, du wirst mit Sicherheit gemerkt haben, dass es etwas anders ist, wie du es (eventuell) noch in Erinnerung hast, aber das liegt nur daran, dass ich mir deine gutgemeinte Kritik zu Herzen genommen habe :-)_

_Ich hoffe, du bist hier überhaupt noch aktiv, denn immerhin ist es eineinhalb Jahre her, dass wir füreinander gebetat haben… :-|_

_Für alle, die es noch nicht gemerkt haben, hier noch einmal der deutliche Hinweis: Dieses Kapitel ist meiner damaligen Beta BdW gewidmet, denn sie hat das Kapitel definitiv erst zu dem gemacht, was es heute ist._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte bitte hinterlasst mir doch ein Review! (-;_

_**Chapter 3**_

Es war der letzte Arbeitstag vor Weihnachten für Fred und es kam ihm so vor, als wäre die gesamte Zauberschaft auf den Beinen, um noch Scherzartikel zu kaufen. Verity und er hatten während des gesamten Tages nicht ein einziges Mal Zeit gehabt, um eine Pause einzulegen und ebenso war es nicht möglich gewesen, pünktlich zu schließen, da immer wieder neue Kunden den Laden betraten.

„So, das war der letzte Kunde. Ich schließe nur schnell die Türe ab, dann kümmern wir uns um die Kasse. Sie helfen mir doch noch bei der Abrechnung von heute, oder Verity?", bat er seine Mitarbeiterin, während er den Schlüssel der Ladentür im Schloss umdrehte.

„Ja, natürlich, Mr. Weasley. Ich habe im Lager schon alles bereit gelegt.", erwiderte sie.

Fred war unglaublich froh, eine so erfahrene Mitarbeiterin wie Verity zu haben, auf die er sich verlassen konnte.

Er sah sich im Laden um. Manche Regale waren vollkommen leer, andere beinhalteten nur noch ein oder zwei Exemplare des jeweiligen Scherzartikels. Im Großen und Ganzen hätte man beinahe auf die Idee kommen können, _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ sei ausgeraubt worden. Dementsprechend sah nämlich das Durcheinander in den nun etwas leer wirkenden Ladenräumen aus.

Fred wollte gerade zu Verity ins Lager, als es plötzlich an der Ladentür klopfte. Er drehte sich um und war schon im Begriff zu rufen „Wir haben geschlossen!", als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass es Angelina war, die da vor der Tür stand.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er erstaunt, während er sie hineinließ und die Türe hinter ihr wieder abschloss.

„Ich dachte, ich tue dir und Verity etwas Gutes und bringe euch ein leckeres Abendessen. Und außerdem wollte ich meine Hilfe bei der Kassenabrechnung anbieten.", grinste sie und in diesem Moment hatte Fred das Gefühl, der Himmel habe sie geschickt.

„Du bist ein Engel, weißt du das eigentlich? Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?", sagte er und lächelte sie an. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und blickte verlegen zu Boden. „Du bist auch noch ein kleiner Charmeur geworden.", murmelte sie und ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf ihre Wangen. Neckend schlug sie ihm mit ihrer Hand auf die Brust und sah ihm lächelnd in die Augen. Er umschloss ihre Hand mit der seinen. Die Zeit schien plötzlich still zu stehen und er suchte ihren Blick. „Immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut.", wisperte er und ihre großen braunen Augen sahen ihn gebannt an. Sein Blick blieb an ihren halbgeöffneten Lippen hängen und ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, bewegte er sein Gesicht ein kleines Stück auf sie zu. Wie lange hatte er sich nach einem solchen Augenblick gesehnt. Seit Carrie hatte keine Frau sein Interesse geweckt und darunter hatte er selbst schwer gelitten, doch er hätte sich ja auch schlecht zwingen können, eine Frau attraktiv zu finden, wenn dem gar nicht so war. Doch seit er Angelina wiedergetroffen hatte, hatte er gespürt, dass sie ihm helfen könnte, seiner Einsamkeit ein Ende zu bereiten und dieses Wissen bereitete ihm in diesem Moment ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

Angelina schien sich – ebenso wie er – nicht gegen den Zauber des Augenblicks wehren zu können, und wie er hoffte, auch nicht wehren zu wollen, denn sie lehnte sich ihm kaum merklich entgegen, als plötzlich Veritys Stimme aus dem Lager ertönte.

„Mr. Weasley? Ist Ihnen etwas passiert?" Besorgnis schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, denn sonst ließ ihr Chef sich nie so viel Zeit, bis sie mit der Abrechnung beginnen konnten.

Angelina räusperte sich verlegen und schweren Herzens riss er sich von ihrem Anblick los. Sanft legte er einen Arm um ihre Schulter und schob sie in die Richtung des Lagers.

„Ich komme schon, nicht so ungeduldig, Verity. Und ich habe sogar noch jemanden mitgebracht.", rief er seiner Mitarbeiterin zu und öffnete Angelina die Tür zum Lagerraum.

„Oh, ist das etwa Eintopf, was da so lecker riecht?", fragte Verity erfreut und nahm Angelina die Tüten aus der Hand.

„Ja, das ist es. Ich dachte, ihr beide müsst einen Bärenhunger haben und außerdem hatte ich mir bereits gedacht, dass es hier nicht sonderlich warm sein würde, deswegen dachte ich, etwas Deftiges ist wahrscheinlich genau das Richtige.", meinte Angelina und beobachtete lächelnd, wie Fred und Verity sich auf das mitgebrachte Essen stürzten.

**oooOOOooo**

Nachdem sie die Abrechnung zu dritt fertig gemacht hatten und Verity sich verabschiedet hatte, unternahmen Angelina und Fred noch einen Spaziergang durch die Winkelgasse.

„Ist es nicht wundervoll, all die Geschäfte mit der weihnachtlichen Dekoration zu sehen? Alle haben sich so viel Mühe gemacht, auch dein Schaufenster sieht einfach nur bezaubernd aus. Jeder, der bei diesem Anblick nicht sofort das brennende Verlangen verspürt, den Laden zu betreten, kann kein Herz haben. Die kleinen Elche, die da durch den Schnee laufen und diese winzig kleinen Hufabdrücke, die sie hinterlassen, da geht einem das Herz auf.", schwärmte Angelina.

„Das war Marys Idee. Sie meinte, wir müssten mal eine beschauliche Schaufensterdekoration ansteuern, die ausnahmsweise mal nichts mit unseren Artikeln zu tun hat, denn normalerweise sind unsere Fenster immer zugestopft mit Angebotspostern und das fand Mary so schrecklich, dass sie eines Tages George mit einer seiner eigenen Erfindungen für einige Stunden ans Bett gefesselt hat und dann das gesamte Schaufenster in Hogsmeade umdekoriert hat. Letztendlich habe ich mich dann breitschlagen lassen, dass sie das gleiche auch bei mir machen darf, denn sie hat keine Ruhe gegeben und außerdem kann ich meiner Schwägerin nur schwerlich etwas abschlagen.", grinste er, und sah Mary noch einmal mit entschlossenen Schritten in seinen Laden stapfen und ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen, denn sie hatte bereits alles Nötige unter dem Arm gehabt und ihm versprochen, dass es nicht länger dauern würde als eine Stunde, womit sie dann auch Recht behalten hatte und er musste zugeben, dass das Ergebnis sich sehen lassen konnte.

„Diese Mary scheint euch Zwillinge ja mächtig um den Finger gewickelt zu haben", bemerkte Angelina grinsend und steuerte das Schaufenster von _Flourish & Blotts _an.

„Nun, wie gesagt, sie ist eine herzensgute Person und sie macht George glücklich, und das ist für mich als sein Bruder das Wichtigste. Ich glaube, es hätte kaum eine bessere Frau für ich geben können.", erklärte Fred und folgte Angelina lächelnd an das Schaufenster, denn sie war wirklich wie ein kleines Kind und erfreute sich an jeder noch so entzückenden Kleinigkeit, was er wiederum reizend fand.

In die wohlige Stille hinein, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, fragte er plötzlich: „Wann fährst du denn zu deinen Eltern?"

„So wie es aussieht, wohl gar nicht. Meine Mutter hat mir heute Mittag eine Eule geschickt und mir gesagt, dass das Weihnachtsfest bei uns zu Hause dieses Jahr ausfällt. Meine Eltern haben nämlich eine Kreuzfahrt bei der _Hexenwoche_ gewonnen und die geht am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag los, sodass sie nun mit Packen beschäftigt sind.", erzählte Angelina.

„Das heißt, du bist ganz alleine an Weihnachten?", wollte Fred wissen.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Aber das macht mir nichts aus. Ich denke, dass ich trotzdem ins _St. Mungo's_ gehen werde. Dort wird man jede helfende Hand gut gebrauchen können.", meinte sie und lächelte Fred an, der sie nicht gerade überzeugt ansah. Dass sie Weihnachten auf der Arbeit verbrachte, wollte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen, denn er spürte, dass sie es vielleicht der Feier mit ihrer Familie vorzog, doch glücklich machen würde es sie nicht wirklich und das schmerzte ihn ein wenig, wobei er nicht erklären konnte, warum es ihm einen Stich in der Magengegend versetzte.

„Niemand sollte an Weihnachten alleine sein, Ange.", sagte er leise und sah sie eindringlich an. Angelina wurde ein wenig rot, denn er hatte ihr noch nie einen Kosenamen gegeben.

„Aber es macht mir doch nichts aus. Glaub mir, es ist das schönste Geschenk, nicht gemeinsam mit meiner Familie feiern zu müssen.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, doch da kam ihm schon die rettende Idee, die, wie er ehrlich zugeben musste, auch teilweise egoistische Hintergründe hatte.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage, dass du alleine bleibst. Wie wäre es, wenn du mit zum Fuchsbau kommst? Dann kannst du auch direkt alle wieder sehen. George, Harry, Ron und Hermine, sie werden alle da sein.", schlug er ihr vor.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich will euch nicht stören. Außerdem wird deine Mutter wohl kaum begeistert sein, wenn sie für noch eine Person mehr kochen muss.", zögerte Angelina.

„Ach, das ist doch Unsinn. Meine Mutter freut sich, je mehr Leute kommen. Und außerdem wärst du mein absoluter Lichtblick, denn ansonsten wäre ich ganz alleine unter Paaren. Weißt du, was das für eine Qual sein kann? Und das auch noch an Weihnachten."

Und um seine Worte noch überzeugender wirken zu lassen, kniete er sich vor ihr hin und hielt sich eine Hand auf die Brust, während er sie verzweifelt ansah.

„Das kannst du mir doch nicht antun. Bitte Angelina, habe Mitleid mit mir! Sei meine Rettung, mein Lichtblick in einem Haufen verliebter Menschen, die den armen Fred alle ignorieren würden!", bat er und ergriff ihre Hand.

Angelina sah ihn grinsend an, und zog ihn hoch.

„Das glaube ich nicht, deine Familie würde dich doch niemals ignorieren. Aber wenn du es wirklich willst, begleite ich dich sehr gerne. Ich wollte schon immer mal den berühmten Fuchsbau sehen.", erwiderte sie und noch immer hielt sie seine Hand in der ihren.

„Das freut mich. Es wird bestimmt ein sehr schönes Fest mit dir zusammen.", lächelte er und überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen mit einem Schritt. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Bauch breit und er sah sie nervös an. Er zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er schnell wieder ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie beide brachte. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sie endlich zu küssen, aber im letzten Augenblick hatte er natürlich kneifen müssen. Angelina lächelte ihn scheu an und wenn es nicht so dunkel gewesen wäre, hätte er sehen könne, dass sie ebenfalls leicht errötet war.

„Oh, es ist spät geworden. Ich werde jetzt besser mal nach Hause gehen und ein wenig packen. Ich komme dann morgen Nachmittag bei dir vorbei und wir apparieren gemeinsam zum Fuchsbau, okay?"

„Ja, das ist gut. Schlaf gut, Angelina.", sagte er.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Bis morgen, Fred."

„Du bist ein Idiot, Fred Weasley. Ein verdammter Idiot!", sagte er zu sich selbst, während er sich auf den Weg zurück zu seiner Wohnung machte.

‚Wieso hast du sie nicht geküsst? Da steht eine so wundervolle Frau vor dir und du bringst es nicht einmal fertig, sie zu küssen. Was sagt man dazu? Du bist ein Beziehungswrack!', dachte er, während er missmutig seine Wohnungstür aufschloss.

**oooOOOooo**

Der Fuchsbau war von einer weißen Landschaft umgeben, als Fred und Angelina am Nachmittag des Folgetages dort ankamen.

„Wow, es ist toll hier – überall wo man hinschaut unberührte Natur. Und dann ist auch noch alles verschneit, das ist wirklich wunderschön. Euer Haus sieht auch sehr gemütlich aus.", bestaunte Angelina die Umgebung und Fred überkam ein Gefühl des Stolzes, dass es ihr so gut gefiel.

Sie waren in den Vorgarten appariert, der zuvor noch von einer vollkommen unberührten Schneeschicht bedeckt worden war. Aus dem Schornstein des Hauses drang Rauch, und es lud direkt zum Wohlfühlen ein, mit den schneebeladenen Tannen im Hintergrund, deren Äste sich unter dem Gewicht bogen und dennoch versuchten, eine stolze Haltung zu bewahren und in ihrem Winterkleid einen Anschein von Schönheit zu erwecken.

Es war eine vollkommene romantische Umgebung, in die sie da hineingeraten waren und Angelina stand mittendrin und sah sich mit leuchtenden Augen um. Fred, der ein angenehmes Kribbeln in der Magengegend verspürte, sah sie an und ließ den Zauber des Augenblicks auf sich wirken, sodass ihm nicht auffiel, dass ihre Ankunft inzwischen bis in das Innere des Hauses vorgedrungen war.

„Kinder, da seid ihr ja. Wie schön, dass ihr gekommen seid. Hallo Angelina, schön Sie kennen zu lernen.", ertönte da plötzlich die Stimme von Molly Weasley und ehe Angelina sich versah, hatte die kleine, rundliche Frau sich auch schon bei ihr untergehakt und sie ins Haus gezogen.

„Bill, Ginny, Ron, George, euer Bruder ist da.", rief sie nach oben, um sich anschließend wieder Angelina zuzuwenden.

„Ich hoffe, es gefällt Ihnen bei uns, Angelina. Und ich freue mich so, Sie endlich mal kennen zu lernen. Meine Söhne haben immer sehr viel von Ihnen erzählt, vor allem hat Fred immer stolz berichtet, wenn er Sie wieder einmal vor einen Klatscher bewahrt hatte.", plapperte Molly munter weiter, während Fred, der gerade die Küche betreten hatte, bei ihrem letzten Satz rot wurde. Angelina grinste ihn an und man konnte sehen, dass sie sich bereits jetzt sehr wohl fühlte.

„Angelina, ich fasse es nicht. Bist du es wirklich?", rief da plötzlich George und sprang die letzten Stufen hinunter, um seine ehemalige Quidditch-Teamkollegin zu umarmen.

„Hallo George, schön dich zu sehen. Du siehst gut aus.", bemerkte Angelina und erwiderte seine Umarmung.

„Tja, das habe ich alles nur dieser wundervollen Frau hier zu verdanken. Darf ich dir meine Frau Mary vorstellen? Mary, das ist Angelina, eine der besten Jägerinnen, die Gryffindor jemals gesehen hat."

„Ach George, jetzt hör aber auf.", lachte Angelina und wandte sich anschließend Mary zu, die einen sehr sympathischen Eindruck machte. Sie hatte langes, blondes Haar und war etwas zierlich.

„Freut mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen.", sagte sie.

„Mich ebenso.", erwiderte diese und die beiden Frauen schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Hallo Schwägerin, schön dich zu sehen.", schaltete sich nun auch Fred ein und umarmte Mary, um anschließend seinen Bruder mit einem Handschlag zu begrüßen.

Nach und nach kamen alle Weasleys und ihr jeweiliger Anhang hinunter und Angelina freute sich ungemein, sie alle einmal wieder zu sehen, ebenso wie sich alle freuten, Angelina nach so langer Zeit einmal wieder zu sehen.

**oooOOOooo**

Später saßen alle gemeinsam an dem großen Tisch in der Küche des Fuchsbaus und aßen gemeinsam zu Abend.

„Also Angelina, nun erzählen Sie doch mal, was machen Sie denn so beruflich?", begann Molly Weasley ein Gespräch mit Angelina, die direkt neben ihr saß.

„Ich arbeite als Heilerin im _St. Mungo's Hospital_, in der Abteilung für Notfälle. Aber ab und zu helfe ich auch auf der Langzeitstation für Fluchgeschädigte, wenn dort gerade Not am Mann ist."

„Mensch, Fred, wie hast du das denn geschafft, Angelina mit hierher zu bringen? Aber Gratulation, sie ist echt eine tolle Frau geworden.", flüsterte George, der linkerhand zu Fred saß. Rechts neben Fred saß Angelina, die seine Mutter gerade in das genauere Geschehen des _St. Mungo's_ einweihte.

„Ihre Eltern haben überraschend eine Kreuzfahrt gewonnen und Angelina wäre ganz alleine zu Hause gewesen. Und da dachte ich, sie könnte doch genauso gut unseren Familienwahnsinn ertragen, bevor sie nachher einsam und alleine Weihnachten verbringt.", erklärte Fred seinem Bruder mit leiser Stimme.

„Sehr gut gemacht, Bruder. Und sehr ritterlich von dir.", bemerkte George mit einem Grinsen, worauf Fred das Gesicht verzog und sich abwandte.

Es war seit Langem eines der schönsten Weihnachtsfeste, das er erleben durfte. Fred sah in die Runde und fand nur zufriedene Gesichter.

Bei Harry und Ginny, die bereits seit zwei Jahren verheiratet waren, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ihm endlich seinen ersten Neffen oder seine erste Nichte schenken würden und auch George und Mary waren auf dem besten Wege zu eigenen Kindern, das hatte George ihm erst vor einigen Wochen anvertraut. Er freute sich für seine Geschwister, denn alle schienen sie furchtbar glücklich mit ihren Partnern zu sein und sein Blick fiel auf Angelina, die sich inzwischen mit Harry und Ron über Quidditch unterhielt. Er spürte eine unbändige Freude darüber, dass sie seine Einladung angenommen hatte und außerdem entbrannte auf einmal der starke Wunsch in ihm, dass auch Angelina und er Händchen haltend am Tisch sitzen würden und verliebte Blicke austauschen würden, so wie Ron und Hermine es gerade taten.

„Wir könnten ja mal zusammen spielen, es scheint bei uns allen schon ewig her zu sein, dass wir das letzte Mal Quidditch gespielt haben.", hörte Fred Harry vorschlagen und er kehrte zurück zum Geschehen und den Unterhaltungen am Tisch.

„Das wäre wirklich toll. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich meinen Besen bei den Muggeln in Amerika vermisst habe. Aber ich fürchte, momentan ist es ein wenig kalt, oder meint ihr nicht?", fragte Angelina.

„Ja, da hast du Recht. Aber dann müssen wir das unbedingt nachholen, wenn die Temperaturen wieder ein wenig ansteigen.", warf Ron ein und alle Quidditch-Spieler nickten freudig, denn bei allen war es bereits eine ganze Weile her, dass sie das letzte Mal auf einem Besen gesessen hatten.

„Angelina, hast du eigentlich noch Kontakt zu den anderen Treiberinnen unserer Generation?", fragte da George und die Gefragte erzählte bereitwillig das, was Fred bereits wusste, nämlich dass sie losen Briefkontakt zu Alicia und Katie pflegte und sie berichtete außerdem, dass sie beiden eine Weihnachtsgrußkarte hatte zukommen lassen, sodass es sein konnte, dass sie bald eine Antwort bekommen würde.

„Es ist wirklich schade, dass wir alle uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen haben. Ich erinnere mich immer noch gern an unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht in der Schule, bevor unser Jahrgang sich in alle Winde verstreut hat. Und euch Mädels haben wir sowieso immer am meisten vermisst, stimmt's Fred?", grinste George und als Angelina Fred ansah, bekam dieser ganz rote Ohren, ohne dass er es irgendwie hätte verhindern können.

„Ja, das kann ich mir nun wirklich sehr gut vorstellen, schließlich hattet ihr ja keinen mehr, den ihr hättet necken und aufziehen können.", erwiderte Angelina und wandte sich anschließend an Mary: „Hat er sich Ihnen gegenüber auch so schelmisch verhalten wie zu seinen Mitschülerinnen?"

Mary musste herzlich lachen: „Nun ja, manchmal schlägt der alte Jungencharme noch durch, aber ich glaube, ohne ihre schelmische, freche Art wären die beiden auch nicht das, was sie sind. Aber bitte, lass uns doch Du zueinander sagen."

„Ja, sehr gerne.", freute sich Angelina und George erhob sein Glas: „Los Männer, lasst uns anstoßen. Auf die Frauen, ohne die unser Leben nur halb so schön wäre und auf ein besinnliches Weihnachtsfest."

„George, du bist ein Spinner!", lachte Mary.

„Und ein unverbesserlicher Charmeur!", setzte Angelina hinzu und alle stimmten ein in das freudige Lachen.

**oooOOOooo**

Nach dem Abendessen erhoben sich Molly, Mary und Ginny, um den Tisch abzuräumen. Angelina stand ebenfalls auf, doch Molly griff sofort ein.

„Oh, Angelina, bleiben Sie bitte sitzen. Fühlen Sie sich wie zu Hause und denken Sie nicht einmal daran, auch nur einen Finger zu krümmen.", sagte sie im Befehlston, woraufhin sie sich wieder setzte.

„Wie gefällt es dir?", fragte Fred leise, der zusammen mit Angelina als Einziger noch am Tisch saß.

„Sehr gut, es ist wunderbar. Deine Familie ist sehr nett. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so viel Spaß macht, zusammen mit einer Großfamilie Weihnachten zu feiern.", schwärmte sie und ihre Augen glänzten.

„Warte erst mal ab, bis wir bei der Bescherung sind. Dann ist die Harmonie vorbei.", scherzte er.

„Das glaube ich dir aber erst, wenn ich es mit eigenen Augen sehe. Sie sind alle so herzlich und lieb.", seufzte Angelina lächelnd.

„Fred?", setzte sie nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens leise hinzu und wartete, bis er sie ansah.

„Ja?"

„Danke, dass du mich eingeladen hast. Das ist wie ein Traum, der wahr wird. Endlich einmal eine Familie, die sich gut versteht, und bei der man sich direkt willkommen fühlt. Du hast nicht zu viel versprochen und ich bin dir unendlich dankbar, dass du mich nahezu genötigt hast, mitzukommen.", flüsterte Angelina und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

Freds Magen fuhr Achterbahn und er griff nach ihrer Hand, bevor er überhaupt in der Lage war, darüber nachzudenken, ob das eine gute oder eine schlechte Idee war. Sie drückte seine Hand und er war unheimlich froh, dass sie ihre Hand nicht wegzog, sondern ihm ein warmes Lächeln schenkte…


	4. Chapter 4

_Ich weiß, ziemlich unfassbar, dass es hier tatsächlich noch mal weitergeht, nach so langer Zeit, aber seitdem ich Semesterferien habe, sprudelt es nur so aus mir heraus._

_Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst mir ein Review ;-)_

_**Chapter 4**_

„Hast du Lust, einen Spaziergang mit mir zu unternehmen?", schlug Angelina vor und wieder waren ihre Augen so voller Vorfreude, dass Fred es überhaupt nicht übers Herz gebracht hätte, ihr eine Abfuhr zu erteilen.

„Gerne. Am besten treffen wir uns in fünf Minuten im Wohnzimmer.", sagte Fred und mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen fügte er hinzu: „Wer als erster fertig ist, hat einen Schneeballwurf frei."

Das ließ Angelina sich nicht zweimal sagen, sondern sprintete die Treppe hinauf, um sich schnell ihre warme Winterjacke überzuziehen. Innerhalb von zwei Minuten hatte sie Schal, Handschuhe, ihre Jacke und Schuhe angezogen und es dauerte nur einen Wimpernschlag, bis sie in voller Montur auch schon im Wohnzimmer stand.

Nur wenige Sekunden später sprang ein ebenfalls fertig angezogener Fred die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunter.

„Mann, da bist du ja endlich.", rief Angelina gespielt gelangweilt, und zur Untermalung gähnte sie einmal.

„Ha, das kriegst du zurück. Warte, bis wir draußen sind.", sagte Fred rachsüchtig und grinste sie an. „Also, lass uns gehen. Mum, wir gehen ein wenig spazieren.", rief er noch in Richtung Küche, dann öffnete er galant die Tür für seine Begleitung.

„Also, wo gehen wir lang?", fragte Angelina voller Vorfreude.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir nehmen diesen Weg." Fred deutete in Richtung der Felder, wo niemand zu sehen war.

Es war bereits ziemlich spät, doch ihre Augen hatten sich schnell an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Außerdem hatten sie ja noch ihre Zauberstäbe, falls es zu dunkel wurde.

Die beiden gingen los, und bereits nach wenigen Minuten hatte er das Gefühl, dass Angelina nicht mehr neben ihm war.

„Angelina, wo bist du?", fragte er in die Dunkelheit, doch anstatt einer Antwort spürte er plötzlich etwas sehr Kaltes im Nacken.

„Ah!", rief Fred erschrocken und zappelte unter der Hand, die ihm immer noch Schnee in den Nacken stopfte.

Doch anstatt einer Antwort lachte Angelina nur, und war erneut verschwunden. Bevor Fred sich jedoch großartig darüber wundern konnte, hatte ein Schneeball ihn an der Schulter getroffen.

„Na warte, damit ist der Kampf eröffnet!", rief er und griff in den Schnee, um ebenfalls einen Schneeball zu formen.

Zwischen den beiden entwickelte sich eine Schneeballschlacht, die sich gewaschen hatte, und schließlich kamen sie müde und abgekämpft, aber glücklich zurück zum Fuchsbau.

„Warte, ich hänge deine Jacke und deine Handschuhe zum Trocknen auf.", bot Fred an und nahm Angelina ihre Jacke ab.

Als er zurückkam, wartete sie immer noch im Flur auf ihn. Und Fred kam nicht umher zu bemerken, dass sie wunderschön aussah, mit ihren roten Wangen und den strahlenden Augen.

„Schau mal nach oben.", sagte sie leise und als er der Aufforderung folgte, erblickte er einen Mistelzweig. Dieser schwebte dicht über ihnen und war anscheinend magisch verzaubert, da er immer aufdringlicher wurde.

Langsam ging Fred auf sie zu, zog sie zu sich und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Dann – nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihnen erschien – trafen sich ihre Lippen. Der Kuss begann ganz sanft und zögerlich, und Fred wollte schon wieder zurücktreten, als er plötzlich spürte, wie Angelina ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und den Kuss erwiderte.

Er zog sie noch näher zu sich heran, denn er hatte das Gefühl gar nicht genug von ihr bekommen zu können. Ihre Lippen waren weich und warm, und es tat ihm so gut, eine Frau endlich noch einmal auf diese Weise zu spüren. Die Tatsache, dass Angelina genau diese Frau war, machte den Moment zu etwas ganz Besonderem. Sie war eine wundervolle Frau, und er war auf dem besten Wege, sein Herz unwiederbringlich an sie zu verlieren.

Langsam löste sie sich von ihm und schaute ihn mit glänzenden Augen an. Der Moment war perfekt, sie sah einfach wunderschön aus und er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Lass uns zurückgehen.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, wobei er tief einatmete, um den Duft ihrer Haare in sich aufzunehmen. Sie nickte nur stumm, und streichelte seine Hand, die er auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte.

Kurz bevor sie am Haus ankamen, blieb Angelina unvermittelt stehen.

„Fred?"

„Ja?", erwiderte er, und sah sie an.

„Ich will dich nicht verletzen, aber ich möchte es ganz langsam angehen lassen. Das zwischen uns fühlt sich wirklich gut an, aber ich bin einfach nicht so weit, dass ich mich direkt in eine Beziehung stürzen möchte. Ich hoffe, das ist okay für dich?", erklärte sie ihm zaghaft und schaute dabei entschuldigend in sein Gesicht.

„Natürlich ist das okay, Angelina. Ich möchte dich zu nichts zwingen, und glaub mir, für mich ist es genauso unverhofft passiert. Wir lassen uns alle Zeit der Welt, versprochen." Er sprach eindringlich und streichelte zart ihre Wange.

Dankbar schmiegte sich Angelina an seine Hand und lächelte ihn an.

„Nun lass uns aber reingehen. Du ahnst ja nicht, was du heute noch über dich ergehen lassen musst. Der Abend ist noch lange nicht beendet, nicht bei Familie Weasley.", lachte Fred und zog sie mit sich zum Fuchsbau zurück.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Mit dieser Ankündigung sollte Fred definitiv Recht behalten, denn als die beiden den Fuchsbau wieder betraten und ihre warmen Wintersachen auszogen, hörten sie aus dem Wohnzimmer dringend schon lautes Stimmengewirr. Offensichtlich hatte Familie Weasley eine Menge Spaß beim Zauberer-Begriffe-Raten. Bei diesem Spiel geht es darum, mit seinem Zauberstab Figuren in die Luft zu zeichnen, und wer das Dargestellte als Erstes erkannt hat, gewinnt einen Punkt für seine Gruppe. Bei Familie Weasley gehörte dieses Spiel am Abend vor der Bescherung zur festen Tradition, und in früheren Jahren war es immer so gewesen, dass alle jüngeren Kinder anschließend ins Bett gingen, während Molly, Arthur und die Kinder, die bereits alt genug waren, noch ein wenig am Kaminfeuer saßen, und sich unterhielten. Doch an diesem Weihnachtsfest war es noch lange nicht Zeit für den ruhigen Ausklang des Abends, denn das Begriffe-Raten war noch in vollem Gange. Gerade war Ron an der Reihe, und er mühte sich verzweifelt ab, indem er mit seinem Zauberstab wild herumfuchtelte, doch alles, was er zustande brachte, war ein Gewirr aus weißen Rauchfäden, die in keinster Weise ein Bild ergaben.

„Ron, WAS bitte willst du uns mit diesem Knäuel sagen?", fragte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.

„Es sollte den Weg eines Schnatzes darstellen, den er beim Fliegen zurücklegt, aber irgendwie hab ich wohl den Schnatz aus Rauch vergessen.", gab Ron kleinlaut zu und alle lachten, auch Hermine stimmte mit ein und knuffte ihn liebevoll in die Seite, woraufhin er sie lächelnd ansah und ihr einen Kuss gab.

Erst jetzt bemerkte die Runde Angelina und Fred, die im Türrahmen gestanden hatten, Angelina mit leuchtenden Augen voller Glück, weil sie sich bei den Weasleys heimisch fühlte und diese ein derart tolles Weihnachtsfest miteinander verlebten.

„Angelina, Fred, wollt ihr auch mitmachen? Unser Frauenteam könnte dringend Verstärkung gebrauchen", zwinkerte Ginny. „Auch wenn wir gerade einen Punkt ergattern konnten. Danke, Ron", und erneut fingen alle an zu lachen.

Erfreut setzte sich Angelina zu den anderen, und auch Fred gesellte sich zu seiner Familie. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Frauen schaffte Angelina es sogar, den Männern punktemäßig auf die Pelle zu rücken und sie alle hatten noch viel zu lachen an diesem Abend.

Immer wieder schaute Fred zu ihr herüber und er war mit jeder Minute glücklicher über seinen Einfall, sie mit zum Fuchsbau genommen zu haben. Gerade lachte sie gemeinsam mit Mary über etwas, das ihr diese ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Die beiden Frauen schienen sich prächtig zu verstehen, und Angelina machte einen glücklichen Eindruck.

Er hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen und sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihn plötzlich anschaute und sein Lächeln erwiderte. Sie schien von innen heraus zu strahlen, und er war nicht fähig, seine Augen von ihr abzuwenden. Unverwandt sahen sie sich tief in die Augen und für einen Moment schien alles andere um sie herum stehen zu bleiben. Fred fühlte erneut das Kribbeln in der Magengegend, als Mary Angelina plötzlich etwas fragte und somit deren Aufmerksamkeit von ihm lenkte.

„Mensch Fred, kann es sein, dass da jemand schwer verknallt ist in eine alte Schulfreundin?", raunte ihm da plötzlich sein Zwilling zu.

„Ihr könnt ja kaum die Augen voneinander lassen."

„Ach Unsinn, George", fuhr Fred ihn an und tat dessen Vermutung ab. So weit war er nun wirklich noch nicht, dass er zugeben wollte, dass es für ihn bereits seit vielen Jahren ein bisschen mehr war, was er für Angelina empfand. Außerdem hatte sie ihn gebeten, es langsam angehen zu lassen, und er würde ihren Wunsch in jedem Falle respektieren.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Am nächsten Morgen war es Zeit für die Bescherung, und Harry und Ginny waren restlos begeistert von dem Geschenk, das sie von den Zwillingen und Mary bekamen. Letztlich hatte sich auch Angelina am Geschenk beteiligt, denn schließlich hatte sie die Idee gehabt und so hatten George, Mary und Fred einfach ihren Namen mit auf die Karte gesetzt.

Die Tatsache, dass Angelina so kurzfristig zu ihnen gestoßen war, tat der Fülle an Geschenken, die für sie bestimmt waren, keinen Abbruch, denn ihre Familie hatte sie trotz Urlaubsvorbereitungen nicht vergessen und auch Fred hatte es am vorherigen Tag noch geschafft, eine Kleinigkeit für sie zu besorgen. Er war noch verzweifelt durch die Winkelgasse geirrt und hatte sich letztendlich für einen hellblauen Schal entschieden, der seiner Meinung nach perfekt zu Angelinas Augen passte und einen sehr schönen Kontrast zu ihrer dunklen Hautfarbe ergab.

Doch der Preis für die kreativsten Geschenke ging eindeutig an Angelina, denn sie hatte es tatsächlich fertig gebracht, noch für jeden der Anwesenden eine Kleinigkeit zu besorgen.

„Sie bringen uns wirklich in Verlegenheit, Angelina, wir haben gar nichts für sie. Wieso hast du uns auch nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass du sie mitbringen würdest, Fred?", fuhr Molly ihn an, denn sie war wirklich ein wenig peinlich berührt darüber, dass sie mit leeren Händen vor ihrem Gast stehen musste.

„Aber ich bitte Sie, Sie ahnen gar nicht, was für ein wundervolles Geschenk Sie mir mit Ihrer freundlichen Aufnahme und der Tatsache, dass ich bei Ihrem Weihnachtsfest dabei sein darf, machen. Es ist einfach wundervoll, das beste Weihnachten, das ich seit Hogwarts erlebt habe.", lächelte sie und ihr Blick wanderte über die Runde, bis er schließlich bei Fred hängen blieb und sie strahlte ihn an.

„Das freut mich ehrlich, dass Sie sich wohl fühlen. So Kinder, nun lasst uns mal in die Päckchen hineinschauen, ich sehe schon, ihr seid alle ganz zappelig und ungeduldig.", rief Molly und klatschte in die Hände.

Fred hob sich das Geschenk von Angelina für zuletzt auf, und öffnete erst einmal die anderen Geschenke, die sich vor ihm türmten. Da waren neben den alljährlichen Socken und dem Pullover eine Karte für ein Quidditch-Spiel von Harry und Ginny – die, wie er bemerkte, als er zu seinem Bruder und seinem Vater schaute, augenscheinlich als Gelegenheit zu einem Familientreffen genutzt werden konnten und er wettete, dass auch Bill und Charlie eine bekommen hatten – und von George und Mary bekam er eine liebevoll gestaltete Karte mit der Aufschrift „kostenloser Dekorier-Service-Gutschein für den Weasley-Laden in der Winkelgasse", woraufhin er herzlich lachen musste, und daneben lagen noch eine Cd von einer neuen Zaubererband und ein Kalender für das kommende Jahr. Hermine hatte die Tradition, dass sie die Weasleys an ein Stück Muggelkunde heranführte auch nicht aufgegeben, seit sie gemeinsam mit Ron schenkte, denn von den beiden bekam Fred eine Kaffeemaschine, die elektronisch an den Wecker angeschlossen war. Die Idee dahinter war, dass der Kaffee immer automatisch frisch gemacht wurde, wenn sein Wecker klingelte. Die Voraussetzung war jedoch, dass Fred die Maschine am Abend vorher frisch befüllte. Er nahm sich vor, sie bei Gelegenheit so zu verzaubern, dass sie dies alleine tat, denn er würde es sonst vergessen, aber das durfte Hermine nicht erfahren, schließlich war das nicht die Absicht ihres Geschenks. Bisher hatte er das jedoch bei jedem ihrer Geschenke so gehandhabt, und letztendlich waren immer alle zufrieden gewesen, denn auch seine Eltern und George handhabten es so mit Hermines Geschenken.

Das letzte Päckchen, das nun noch vor ihm lag, war das von Angelina. Natürlich konnte er nicht viel erwarten, immerhin war sie nicht seine Freundin, und doch war er gespannt, ob er genauso viel Glück hatte wie die anderen, denn Angelina hatte sich offensichtlich wirklich Mühe gegeben: Molly und Arthur hatte sie Delikatessen und eine Flasche Alkohol aus den USA mitgebracht, denn wie sie selbst später erzählte, bekam sie regelmäßig von ihren Gastfamilien Pakete geschickt, die alles typisch Amerikanische enthielten. Hermine wurde mit einem Buch beschenkt, das den Titel „Tödliche Magie" trug und offensichtlich ein spannender Hexenroman war, Ron angelte aus seiner Geschenktüte eine Miniatur-Ausgabe eines Quidditch-Feldes – natürlich in den Farben der Hogwarts-Mannschaften – und für George und Mary hatte Angelina eine magische Kerze erstanden, die sich der Jahreszeit und der Stimmung im Haus anpassen konnte, und je nachdem gewisse Düfte und Klänge aussendete. Fred, der inzwischen das Papier von dem buchähnlichen Gegenstand entfernt hatte, erkannte in seinem Geschenk einen Taschenkalender.

„Das ist ein magischer Timer, der dich an alle möglichen Dinge erinnern kann, zum Beispiel Geburtstage, Termine, Einkaufslisten, Bestellungen und noch mehr. Er kann Töne von sich geben und er notiert alles, was du ihm diktierst, du musst also nicht unbedingt hineinschreiben, kannst es aber, wenn du möchtest", erklärte Angelina, die ihn beim Öffnen seiner Geschenke heimlich beobachtet hatte.

„Vielen Dank, eine sehr gute Idee.", sagte er leise und setzte sich neben sie.

„Oh ja, das muss ich auch sagen, vielleicht schafft er es dann endlich mal, nicht immer zu spät zu kommen, oder er denkt endlich mal daran, Bescheid zu sagen, wenn sich etwas an der Planung ändern sollte", warf Molly ein und es sah dabei ganz so aus, dass sie es ihrem Sohn noch nicht ganz verzeihen konnte, dass sie seinetwegen mit leeren Händen vor Angelina hatte stehen müssen.

„Und vielleicht schaffen wir es mithilfe dieses Timers, endlich mal alles zu produzieren, was wir brauchen und nicht ständig irgend etwas zu vergessen", lachte George, um die Situation zu entschärfen und alle stimmten in sein Gelächter ein.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

„Fred, George!? Würdet ihr eurer Mutter mal bitte kurz in der Küche helfen?", tönte Mollys Stimme durch den Fuchsbau und die Zwillinge, die gemeinsam mit Mary und Angelina im Wohnzimmer gesessen hatten, standen achselzuckend auf, denn normalerweise waren sie die letzten beiden im Haus, die ihrer Mutter in der Küche helfen konnten und das wusste Molly eigentlich auch.

„Ah, da seid ihr zwei ja. Macht mal bitte die Tür zu.", sagte Molly mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter.

„Mum, was ist los? Was tust du denn so geheimnisvoll?", wunderte sich George lachend, und auch Fred fragte sich, was seine Mutter ausheckte.

„Habt ihr an das Finsternis-Pulver gedacht, wie ich euch gebeten habe?", fragte Molly, ohne auf die Fragen einzugehen.

„Aber selbstverständlich. Eine Tüte feinstes Weasley Instant-Finsternispulver, hier bitte sehr. Aber wofür brauchst du es denn eigentlich?", versuchte George etwas aus ihr herauszukriegen.

„George, hör auf mich zu nerven! Habt ihr sonst noch jemandem etwas davon erzählt, dass ihr es mitbringen solltet?", stellte Molly die nächste Gegenfrage, und ihre Augen sagten den beiden, dass sie besser einfach antworteten, erfahren würden sie es früher oder später ja doch.

„Nur Mary weiß noch davon, oder George? Naja, und Lee, aber der ist ja nicht mal hier", erwiderte Fred wahrheitsgemäß und George nickte zustimmend.

„Gut, vielen Dank, Jungs. Ihr werdet es schon rechtzeitig erfahren, wofür es gedacht ist. So,", sie schob die beiden wieder aus der Küche und flötete lauthals, „vielen Dank, dass ihr eurer alten Mutter geholfen habt."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

„Was wollte sie denn?", fragte Mary, als die beiden ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrten.

„Ach, sie hat nur ihre Bestellung abgeschlossen", zwinkerte George Mary vielsagend zu, während Angelina ihn verständnislos ansah.

„Ist nicht so wichtig, ich werde es dir später erklären", erklärte Fred und damit war die Sache erledigt.

„Was ist, wollen wir eine Runde spazieren gehen?", fragte Mary, doch Arthur funkte ihnen dazwischen.

„Fred, George, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns jetzt mal über eure Zukunftspläne unterhalten. Wollt ihr nicht endlich mal weiter expandieren? Und habt ihr euch überhaupt genügend geschützt gegen Diebstähle? Wir haben im Ministerium jetzt einen ganz neuen Schutzzauber entwickelt, ist zugegeben ein wenig von den Alarmanlagen der Muggel abgeguckt, aber sehr zuverlässig", brabbelte Mr. Weasley los und schon waren die drei in eine heiße Debatte vertrickt, was die Zukunft der Weasleys anbetraf, und die beiden Frauen, Angelina und Mary, beschlossen, indes in die Küche zu gehen und Molly ein wenig bei der Vorbereitung fürs Mittagessen zur Hand zu gehen.

So wurden sie auch in das Geheimnis um das Finsternis-Pulver eingeweiht…


End file.
